X-Men: Trivial
by MadameCalypso
Summary: A SYOC story. Look inside for details. This will be loosely based off of the storyline from the X-Men: Destiny game. Great game. PLAY IT! SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

_The world was dying. Dying from those so called "natural disasters". But a lot of the blame went to mutants, also known as Homo-Superior. Some say they are the next step in the race. Others... the fall of it. Wars break out between these two sides. Groups attach themselves. _  
_One group known as the Purifiers is well known. They claim to be humanity's savior. They kill anyone who is different than them. Any mutant, whether or not they were doing any harm. _  
_Another well known group is the X-Men. They hope for peace between both sides. Their leader was once the mighty Professor Xavier. A powerful psychic. Though he ended up dying protecting both humans and mutants. After his death, the X-Men continued their work. Though their school ended up being closed down and they sent their students back home. All for their own safety. They work to bring about Professor X's dream and hope to soon reopen the school._  
_Their enemies, the Brotherhood, hope to make mutants the dominant race. In their minds, mutants are already the dominant race and humans are just vermin, cockroaches. Bugs ready to be squashed. Their leader was the powerful Magneto. He could bend and control metal. He was so strong, it was rumored he could move a bridge with just a flick of the finger. Though he ended up disappearing at the same incident that cost Professor X's life. Some say he is dead. Though the Brotherhood refuse to believe it and wait for his return._  
_There is a war out there, one with many sides; each with their own mission to fight for._

* * *

The street was crowded with people. Two groups of them actually. One group actually cheering on the rally that was happening. The other group was being held back by police.  
"You're nothing like us! Mutants are dangerous and weapons!" they were screaming.  
Lucia watched the rally among the cheering crowd. There on the stage in front of her was the leader of the MRD, Luis Reyes, was talking. To his right was Cyclops, new found leader of the X-Men. Ever since Professor X passed away, Cyclops has taken charge. And to Reyes' left was the Mayor of San Francisco.  
Reyes was talking about the peace that the MRD would bring. Lucia gladly listened. She was for peace. She believed that the X-Men were the ones to follow. Their ideas made the most sense to her.  
As soon as Reyes had gotten done with his speech, Cyclops took the mic.  
"We choose are own destiny."  
Those words truly stuck out there for Lucia.  
Suddenly the Earth started to shake. Sheets of metal and metal poles flew through the air.  
"It's Magneto! He's alive!"  
People were panicing. Running around. Luca was getting bombarded, trampeled.  
"Hey! Look out!"  
She was about to fall back after being pushed when a hand caught her before falling.  
"Thanks," she said.  
She looked to her helper. It was a young man. He was pretty beefy. Probably some jock, Lucia assumed.  
"Probably not the best place to be taking a seat," he said, helping her up.  
She didn't know how to respond. She got pushed. She wasn't resting. She knew he was joking, but it wasn't a good time to joke.  
Lucia was brought back to reality when a sudden scream caught her attention.  
"It's Pyro!"  
What looked like tails of flames whipped around. They were chasing regular people. Apparently Lucia and the jock caught one of their attention. (Question of the day: Do flaming tails have attention to grab?) It heading right for them.  
Lucia was ready to fight, but the jock pushed her out of the way just in time. He fell on top of her, protecting her.  
"You cannot pick a fight with fire," he said, getting up off of her.  
He helped her up once more. This time he began pulling her away from the mess. Lucia wanted to help though.  
"We need to help," she said, pulling on his hand.  
His hand was firmly grasped around her's.  
"We cannot do anything if we are burned to a crisp," he said. "Hurry up or we are about to get roasted."  
Lucia looked behind them. Another flame was chasing them. They ducked into an alley way as the fire just nearly missed them. It wasn't long though until for flames came and cornered them in the alley.  
"Where do we go?" asked the jock.  
Lucia looked around. To their right was a window. Pretty small, but big enough for both of them to get through. The jock say what she was looking at.  
"I can break it," he started.  
"No! I got this," Lucia hastily replied.  
She held her hand out at the window. Her normally green eyes flashed white. With that the window started to melt away.  
"Quick!" she ordered.  
The jock didn't question and ran through the opened hole. Lucia followed. Once she was inside, she held her hand back towards the window. Her eyes flashed white once more and the window reformed.  
The jock stood in awe. He walked up to the window and tapped the newly formed glass.  
"How-" he couldn't even form a complete sentence.  
She turned towards him. He didn't look scared. He looked amazed.  
"I am a mutant," she answered. "If that wasn't obvious." The last part she muttered under her breath.  
"Oh," he said, like it didn't register at first. He shook his head and stuck out his hand. "Name's Grant by the way. And yours?"  
He was a strange one this Grant. Lucia didn't understand why he wasn't afraid. He didn't look like a mutant hater, but he didn't look like he liked them either.  
"Lucia," she finally answered, shaking his hand.  
"Good, now that we got introductions out of the way. Get ready to die!"  
The new voice echoed in the empty building Lucia and Grant were in. It wasn't completely empty actually. A group of Purifiers were on the other side of the room. They seemed to be smiling, happy that they might have actually captured a mutant.  
They began to close in on Luca and Grant. The two couldn't go back the way they came. There was fire blocking their path. But they couldn't go the opposite way because the Purifiers were blocking it.  
One went to attack Lucia. She braced for impact, but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and there on the floor was the Purifier, knocked out. She looked over at Grant. His hands were glowing a blue-ish colour.  
"You did that?" she asked.  
"Apparently," he was even stunned at what he did.  
Suddenly a smile grew across his face. He glared at the rest of the Purifiers. And one by one, he fought them all off. Lucia didn't even need to jump in.  
Once the enemies were knocked unconscious, Grant turned to Lucia.  
"Probably should get out of here," he said.  
"Yeah," she agreed, nodding.  
They ran out the front door.

* * *

So this is a SYOC. I don't want to try to put multiple forms on here, so the news forms are on my profile. You can submit a mutant and now a normal human. Be careful to read the rules at the end of the forms.


	2. Chapter 2

Right off the boat and she was already in a mess. Aimi watched as chaos unfolded. She hid behind a pole of a chain link fence.

"The ground!"

Aimi could feel the ground beneath her starting to collapse. She began running for safe ground, but the earth beneath her feet was moving. Parts of it collapsed. Other parts shot up. It looked like an earthquake on speed.

Aimi jump form platform to platform of earth and concrete.

She slid off the final one to solid, non-shifted ground.

"Look out!"

A voice cried out and Aimi looked up. A pillar from th stage was collapsing right on top of her.

She closed her eyes and prayed for the best.

The pillar hit the ground with a loud crash.

Grant and Lucia looked at the chaos that had happened. The aftermath was even worse than watching what had happened before. People screaming. People were crying. People were dead.

"Oh my..." Lucia gasped at the horror.

Grant looked down at her, but quickly looked back up. He had a serious look on his face.

"We should keep going and find a way out of this mess," he saie, starting to walk away.

Lucia ran to catch up with him.

Hut what if there is no way out, she asked herself. What if it is like this everywhere?

The thought ran through her head. Her worrying and anxiety showed on her face. Grant looked down at her and grimaced.

"You need to stop making that face," he said. "You're going to get wrinkles."

Lucia was a pretty girl. Her making that face made Grant's heart stop. He felt so badly for her. He didn't want to see that face on her.

Lucia kept looking ahead. She couldn't make eye contact after that. She wasn't worried about getting wrinkles after seeing the scene surrounding them. A few worry wrinkles doesn't compare to being a lifeless body.

The duo continued through the wreckage, when suddenly they stopped.

"Looks like we got some mutants."

Lucia looked around and noticed they were surrounded by Purifiers. Grant just glared at the one talking.

"How do you know if we are mutants or not?" Grant asked.

The Purifier just smiled and said, "Well let's find out."

The Purifiers at that moment attacked the two. Grant used his energy projection powers to fight off some of the Purifiers. Lucia on the other hand fought the ones who attacked her hand-to-hand. She never used her powers for offense. She never really knew how to.

Once finished, Grant looked at Lucia with a confused look.

"How did they know we were mutants?" he asked.

Lucia just shrugged.

"They probably just would have attacked us either way," she answered. "I think they were attacking anyone dressed differently than them, calling them a mutant."

Grant did the universal 'oh' face and looked towards an opened door to a building.

"Let's check in there to see if there is anything to use," he said. "Maybe a phone to contact the police."

Lucia nodded and followed the jock towards the building.

* * *

**Question of the day: If a pillar is falling on top of you, does it make a sound?**  
**Send in those answers. The best answer will be featured at the beginning of the next chapter. Just put them in the reviews.**

**This is still a SYOC. Just go to my profile, copy one of the forms, and submit an OC via pm. **

**Remember to follow the rules. I am getting a lot of x-men affiliates, but I would like a few neutral and brotherhood. Also I need some humans. I mean, who doesn't want to be part of the purifiers. If you get confused submitting a character, because I know the rules maybe a bit confusing, just look underneath those couple of paragraphs. There are examples I wrote during second period yesterday. They may not have as much detail as I would want from you in some section; history section, personality section, and such. But it helps you with the jist.**

**Anyway... SUBMIT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter. It is pretty short though.**

* * *

Adrian walked through the wreckage.

Mutants did this, he thought.

He just knew it. It was Magneto... and the Brotherhood. All these humans dead. Because of mutants.

"Hey you, stop!"

Adrian turned towards the voices. It was a group, a small one at that, of Purifiers.

"What do you think you're doing, Mutie?" the obvious leader asked.

Adrian crenched his fists.

"I am not a mutant. I am one of you," he said.

He jestured to his arm. There, semi-covered by his sleeve, was a tattoo of the Purifier symbol.

"We saw what youu did back there. You no Purifier," the man said.

The group advanced towards Adrian as he remembered just a few moments ago. Cars and metal beams were flying through the air. Buildings were falling. People were dying. Adrian just watched it all in terror.

"Look out!"

Adrian looked for the source of the voice. But before he could find the owner of it, he noticed a police cruiser hurdling towards him. He panicked. His life flashed before his eyes. He raised his arms to protect himself. Like it would have mattered. It was just a reaction.

He heard the impact of the car. He even felt it a bit. But he wasn't hurt. He opened his eyes. His arms and legs were coated with this obsidian matter. The cruiser was torn in half behind him.

That is what these Purifiers were talking about.

"I don't want to fight you," Adrian said.

The Purifiers ignored him and attacked.

Adrian, out of self-defense, used his density control powers to block their attack. He disarmed them easily and knocked them out.

He looked at their limp bodies that were scattered across the ground.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He walked away.

* * *

_A short chapter. I wanted to introduce Adrian, but also introduce some of the other characters so far._

_Lucia - Mutant. Glass manipulation. Age unknown. She is pretty self-reliant and tries to depend on no one. She helped Grant, and vice versa, during the attack at the rally. They are now traveling together trying to find some place safe in all this mess._

_Grant Alexander - Mutant. Energy projection. College freshman (18-19). He is a football player who dreams of making it pro one day. He just recently came into his powers. He helped Lucia during the rally. They are now traveling together._

_Aimi Yoshida - Unknown. Unknown, if any. Young (teens). She had just arrived from Japan on a cargo boat. She was smuggled out of the country for safety. She arrived just when the attack on the rally happened. Her status as of now is unknown._

_Adrian Luca - Mutant/Ex-Purifier. Density control. Age unknown. His father was a big shot in the Purifiers and he was raised to hate mutants. He went to the rally to back up the Purifiers. Though there he came into his powers. He is very confused, especially when the Purifiers, who were once his people, are attacking him._

_X-Men - Founded by Professor Xavier. The only one to be introduced so far is Cyclops._

_-Cyclops aka Scott Summers - Mutant. Optic beams. He is the new leader of the X-Men. Not much is known about him so far._

_Brotherhood - Founded by Magneto. We haven't had real contact with the Brotherhood as of yet. Though Magneto and Pyro both have been mentioned._

_-Magneto - Mutant. Metal manipulation. Old, specific age unknown. He was thought to have been dead. Though during the rall attack, many people think he has come back. He wishes for Mutants to be the dominant race._

_-Pyro - Mutant. Fire manipulation. Age unknown. He is part of the Brotherhood. He can control and manipulate fire, though he cannot create it._

_Purifiers - An anti-mutant group who wishes for them to dissappear. They terrify a lot of mutants._

* * *

**Be sure to check out the previous chapter to answer the question of the day. The answer will be featured next chapter. Seeing how next chapter should be a full chapter.**

**Also be sure to check out my other X-Men fanfic, X-Men: Trails. It is rated M for maturity. There is gender swapping, violence, and language. A little bit of sex is also sure to be in later chapters.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION! I wish people would realize that a SYOC is not interactive. If the OC creator does not choose what happens to the OC through out the story, like a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure does, it isn't interactive. If anyone tries reporting this as interactive, I will report them for harrassment. This story is written by me and only me. The OC creators are just submitting OC's for suggestions. I write how they react with the world surrounding them. No one else, but me.**

**Previous question of the day: If a pillar is falling on top of you, does it make a sound? Check the end of the chapter for the answer. ;)**

* * *

Where were they going? Lucia didn't know. She just followed Grant. He seemed to be pretty calm, so she seemed to trust him in leading. She on the other hand wasn't so calm. She may not have showed it, but she was freaking out.

The building they walked into had its door wide open. The Purifiers probably already checked this place for hiding mutants.

Grant, with Lucia following close behind, walked in. It appeared to be a garage. A few cars with their hoods opened were in it. Tools scattered across the floor. In one corner was a couch near a coffee table. The tv on the table was left on. Open pizza boxes were left surrounding it.

Grant walked right in there like nothing was wrong.

"Grant!" snapped Lucia. "You cannot just walk in here like you own the place!"

Grant turned around to look at the girl. He looked confused.

"No one is obviously here. So why not?" he asked.

Suddenly a strong gush of wind picked up in the building. It through Grant against a nearby wall. Lucia ducked down close to the floor to avoid being swept away in the wind.

"You should have listened to the girl."

Lucia looked up to see a man standing at the end of the garage near a door she hadn't noticed before.

The wind died down and Grant got up to fight. Lucia ran over to him and held him back.

"Don't!" she commanded. "No fighting."

"He started it," complained Grant.

"You're the one who walked in on his turf," she insisted.

The man smirked at the arguing duo and watched them from a far. Lucia looked up at him.

He was pretty muscular looking. Not like the bulky muscular look that Grant had, but an athletic one that soccer players and runners had. He was also pretty tall; a good few inches over 6 foot. His buzzed hair cut looked almost degenerate looking, to Lucia at least. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes... His blue eyes seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"Sorry we came in. We were trying to find some place safe away from the Purifiers," apologized Lucia.

The man continued to smile.

"No problem," he said. "You don't seem to be dangerous. You mutants?"

Lucia nodded.

"Name's Mason," the man introduced.

"I'm Lucia and this is Grant."

Grant didn't smile. He wasn't happy about being pushed by Mason's winds. Mason nodded with a smile.

"It's safe," he called out.

With in seconds, younger kids, everywhere from five year olds to teenagers, came out of hiding. It was obvious that a few were mutants, especially the one the went automatically to Mason's side.

She was a small girl, probably around 4 foot. She had to be no older than seven. She had white skin; no colour to it what so ever. Her hair was also white along with her eyes and lips. She was a pure white child. Her clothes that she wore though wear a dark beige dress under a black jacket that was way to large.

"Mason, who are they?" she asked.

"It's okay Clare," he said, patting the little girl on the head. "They're safe."

The girl smiled at the response.

"Go play with Max," instructed Mason.

The girl nodded and ran over to the couch. There, mysteriously, appeared a boxer. Lucia watched as the younger girl, Clare, started playing with the boxer, Max.

She turned her attention back to Mason, who was now standing in front of her and Grant.

"So what is this?" asked Grant.

"A safe haven for young mutants who were rejected from their home," explained Mason.

"So like Xavier's," stated Lucia.

"Not exactly," sighed Mason. He began to explain. "At Xavier's, before it was destoried, mutants were accepted. They weren't afraid of hiding. And their parents sent them their for their own safety. Here, these kids are runaways; rejected by their parents. I take them in because if I didn't, they wouldn't survive."

Lucia looked around the garage. There had to be a good 10 to 15 kids here.

"We were hiding from the Purifiers' raidings when you came in," Mason continued. "I thought you guys were another raid. Sorry about that."

Lucia shook her head.

"No it's fine," she insisted.

He first impression of Mason was wrong. He wasn't the degenerate she had thought him to be. He was actually quiet nice, especially for taking in all these runaways.

"I would offer you some pizza, but it seems..." His voice trailed off as he gestured at the pizza boxes.

Children were surrounding it and in seconds had emptied all three boxes.

"It's fine," said Lucia.

"Here let's talk in my office," said Mason.

He led the way through the crowd towards the door where he once was standing. He gestured for Lucia and Grant to go inside. Once inside, he shut the door behind him.

The office was very clean, compared to the garage. It had a desk with a nice black chair behind it. On the other side of the desk was a couch. Though what really seemed out of place was at the opposite side of the room was a bed. A simple cot with an army green blanket tucked neatly into it.

"Sorry, I kind of live here so..." He trailed off again.

Lucia smiled.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to the couch.

The duo took their seats as Mason sat down in the black chair. He rested his feet on his desk in front of him.

"So why are you running around into buildings?" he asked. "A lot of Purifiers are stationed in buildings, waiting for mutants to run into them."

"We were looking for a safe one to lie low for a while until the MRD could restore order," explained Grant.

"The MRD? Bah!" scoffed the man.

He took his feet off of the desk and placed his hands on the desk. His face had gone serious.

"The MRD cannot, will not, control this. They are pathetic enough to let this happen. They have proven themselves worthless," said Mason.

"So I am assuming you are against the MRD?" asked Grant.

"I will remain neutral in this mutant war," said Mason, leaning back into his chair. "Though I do have a negative opinion of the MRD. But it's not like I am willing to do anything against them."

Grant frowned. Lucia didn't even think Grant could frown even more than he already was. She was wrong.

"So you're one to just talk the talk, but when it comes to do something about it, you just fall flat," he said, standing up.

He looked at Lucia.

"Come on, we can find some place better," he said, walking out the office door.

Lucia stood up and faced Mason.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," Mason cut her off. "Your boyfriend seems very upset."

Lucia blushed.

"No, Grant isn't m boyfriend," she said. "We just met during the attack. He helped me when I was attacked by Purifiers."

Mason stood up.

"Sorry, just the way you two act. Anyway, you know you can stay here then. If Grant wants to go, then let him. You don't need to follow him, Lucia," said Mason.

Lucia smiled.

"But if I don't go with him, he might get into trouble," she said. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

She left the office with that.

Lucia met up with an angry Grant outside.

"What was that about? How long does it take to get out of an office?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I had to apologize for your rudeness!" snapped Lucia.

Grant huffed.

"He's the one who needs to back up his talk. How is it rude for me to say that?" Grant asked.

"It really is rude," argued Lucia.

She sighed and started walking away.

"You coming?" she asked.

Grant ran to catch up with her.

* * *

**Answer: If there's somebody next to you, then I'm sure it does. ~ J4M3Z XO**

**Hope you liked this chapter of X-Men: Trivial. Mason Wilks is a new OC brought to us by Munamana.**

**Mason Wilks - Mutant. Controls winds. 21. He owns a car garage which secretly house runaway mutants. He seems intimidating at first, but is actually quiet polite. Grant doesn't like him.**

**Then there is Clare, an OC of my own creation. She will be featured again, with Mason.**

**Clare - Mutant. Unknown. Age Unknown. Not much is known about her yet, though she does follow Mason around and cling to him.**

**Question of the day: ****_What is a funny prank to pull on one of the X-Men?_**

**Suggestion of the day: ****_What should Clare's powers be?_**

**Just place you answers to the QotD and the SotD in the reviews. You can also pm me if you want to keep it a secret.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Check out my new youtube channel! it features music video based on the character's powers. So far I have done Grant's and Lucia's. Next will be Adrian's, Mason's, and Aimi's. Once I have decided on Clare's powers, then her. The link is on my profile. Be sure to check it out.**

* * *

"What's this?"

A white haired man looked at a body that lay on the ground. She looked very small and frail. She was knocked out. He stood over her and tilted his head.

"She's mutant, that's for sure," he muttered. "But is she alive?"

He nudged her body with his foot. She flinched.

"That answers my question. Better take her back to the others. She could be useful," he said.

He picked her up. And within a second, he was gone.

* * *

**Short update. Yup. But don't worry, another update will happen today, along with another QotD. Anyway check out my channel. the link is right before the forms for this I still need 1 or 2 more ocs that are Brotherhood affiliated. They don't have to be evil. They just have to believe that mutants should either be free and getting rid of humans is the only way or that humans are weak and mutants are the strongest race. Also need humans for the Purifiers or just humans for here and there scenes, for short little updates like this one.**

**Now who do you think these two characters are? I think it is kind of obvious, but... eh.**

**Remember to answer the previous question of the day and the suggestion of the day in the previous chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so next chapter of today. Hope you all like. Don't forget to check out my youtube channel for more updates along with my other X-Men fanfic, X-Men: Trials.**

**Previous Question of the Day: ****_What is a funny prank to pull on one of the X-Men?_**

* * *

Grant and Lucia walked through the streets' ruins. There were a few dead bodies here and there. A few were flung over rocks that were crashed into the ground. Some were just laying on the ground. Lucia sore she saw one lying on top of a lamp post, though she didn't look to hard.

Lucia kept her eyes down and tried to ignore the gore around her. Grant looked down at the girl walked beside him.

"Humph," he sighed.

Lucia looked up at him, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't pay attention to the gore, just keep thinking about where we are going," he said. "We will find a safe place soon enough."

With that simple statement, he looked back up and began to walk faster.

What does he mean by that? She thought. Just keep thinking about where we are going. Is that suppose to be some kind of pep talk?

She shrugged and easily caught up with Grant.

"Stop there Muties!"

"Not them again," sighed Lucia.

The duo turned around. Though instead of the normal red-clad Purifiers, these ones wore grey body suits. The had electrical batons of sorts. Looked like a baton tazer. There were quite a few of them.

"They're new," commented Granted.

Before they knew it, the Purifiers attacked all at once. Lucia quickly fell back and Grant used his energy projection to shoot a few away.

"To many of them to handle by myself," he said.

He was quickly being overpowered by the Purifiers. Lucia panicked and looked around. They were right outside a store. A rather large department store. With large glass windows.

Lucia closed her eyes and breathed. She began to relax. She opened her eyes were white.

One of the Purifiers went to strike a final blow to the weakened Grant. But he wasn't able to get near him. A thick glass shield was in his way.

"Grant! Get into the store!" yelled Lucia.

Grant, bruised and beaten, limped over to the store and in through the empty window.

The Purifiers kept trying to get through the shield that lay between the duo and them. It was pretty thick and was pretty hard to break, but the Purifiers were working away at it. Any second they would break through and Lucia would be screwed.

"Think again."

The Purifiers seemed to kind of fly away. It was hard to describe. It's like they were thrown by an invisible force.

Lucia dropped her shield, the glass shattering upon impact with the ground. She looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Are you alright?"

Lucia turned around. There standing behind her was Emma Frost.

Lucia remembered her. She was with Cyclops at the rally.

"You're an X-Men," gasped Lucia.

"Yes I am. My name is Emma Frost," she introduced herself.

"Lucia," simply stated the girl.

"Is your friend alright?" asked the telepath.

Lucia gasped and realized Grant was still probably hurt. She raced into the store.

There, leaning against a wall away from the window, was Grant. He was bruised, but no open wounds or broken bones. He chuckled.

"I just need some time to rest," he said. His jaw dropped when he saw Emma. "You're-"

"Emma Frost. Now close your mouth before you catch a fly," said Lucia.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are. You are one of the mutants whose powers showed during the rally. Grant," Emma stated.

"Wait, you mean there are others?" asked Lucia.

"Yes. Two to be precise. A young girl and a man. I have been looking for them to help since the attack. I helped the man out. His name was Adrian," she said. "But the girl. I cannot seem to reach her and fear..."

Her voice trailed off.

"She's dead," finished Lucia.

Emma nodded.

Grant shot right up. Lucia shook her head. He was already drooling over Emma. He was quick to fall.

"We can help in any way," he offered.

Of course we can, thought Lucia, rolling her eyes.

Emma smiled, knowing what Lucia was thinking as well.

"Well then, if you could help any mutants that are in trouble. It would be much appriciated," she replied.

"Of course," Grant blurted out.

He went to walk but almost collapsed.

"You need to rest for a bit, remember smart one," said Lucia.

She helped him sit back down against the wall.

"It's okay. You can start when you feel able. You are no help in this condition," reassured Emma.

Emma walked out of ear shot of Grant. She began to talk to Lucia.

"I picked up a mutant in trouble nearby. I am busy with some other things and the others are too. If you could go check on her," asked Emma.

"Of course. Like Grant said, anything we can do to help," said Lucia.

Emma smiled. She went to walk, float, away, but turned around to look back at Lucia.

"You two make a cute couple," she said, and with that flew away.

"We are not a couple!" Lucia shouted at her.

Lucia walked back to Grant.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"She just wanted to tell me where to find a mutant who needs help," said Lucia, who was trying to hide her blushing.

"Why are you blushing? And why did you shout at Emma? I couldn't hear the words, but I know you were shouting," he asked.

To many questions, and he has noticed me blushing, thought Lucia. CRAP!

"None of your business," Lucia replied hastily.

Grant stood up and stretched.

"Come on, if we are friends, you should be able to tell me what's got you so embarassed," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Lucia elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Answer: If a telepath made them all think they were little girls or dogs! That would be hilarious; imagine wolverine acting like a little girl. ~ Arina-Peachy**

**So there you go. I introduced Emma Frost, telepath for the X-Men. Lucia is a little jealous of her, don't you think? ;p We can see through you, Lucia.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your power suggestions...**

**The Lady Cloudy - Clairaudience; The power to hear things outside the range of normal perception.**

**Munamana - Undetecability. She has no scent, can move without a sound, and gives off no body heat.**

**J4M3Z XO - Psychic.**

**Arina-Peachy - Shadow Manipulation.**

**There is a poll on my profile**

**Question of the Day: Why does Magneto wear a cape?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am writing this during my second period which is a free period. Technically we aren't supposed to use the computers for anything other than school work. So... this is probably against the rules. Oh well.**

**So I was walking down the hallway during the passing and I over hear a conversation between two underclassmen. I'm nosy, I know.**

**"So all I could think was, am I that chick from X-Men from space?"**

**These dudes hurt my head. But because it was related to X-Men, I thought I would incorporate it.**

**Well, here's the story. Chapter number 7.**

* * *

She opened her eyes.

Where am I, she thought.

The room she was in appeared to be an old, worn one. She sat up. She was lying on an old cot that had an inching blanket covering her. The rest of the room seemed to fit with the bed. The wallpaper with pealing; a few cracks could be seen underneath the peals. The floorboards looked horrible.

She turned in the bed and threw her feet to the floor.

She wasn't wearing any shoes.

What, she thought. What is going on here? Where are my shoes?

She was so dazed from just waking up; she began to focus on one thing. The topic just seemed to be her shoes, or lack there of. She completely forgot that she was in an unknown room.

"You were knocked out, so we put you in the cot. I didn't think you would want to sleep in your shoes."

She looked around for the voice. She was starting to realize the situation she was in and quickly jumped to her feet.

The cold floorboards met her bare feet with a thump.

Bad idea, she thought.

The sudden movement and shooting straight up made her dizzy. She stumbled a bit and almost fell to the ground. But a pair of hands stopped her.

"You okay?"

She looked up and saw the owner of the voice.

It was a boy, young man. He was a good six feet, which was a lot taller than she would ever be. He looked intimidating as he held her up.

She got back to her feet and was able to stabilize herself. She got a better look at him.

She was correct on his height, a good six feet. He had a muscular build as well.

He didn't look like one to help.

His blonde hair was styled back. The rough look of it matched his lean face and narrow hazel eyes.

In truth, he looked like belonged in that room.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Jericho; I am a mutant like you," he said. "Quicksilver ended up saving you from the wreckage."

She looked at him.

"Seems a little out of a character," she murmured.

"Eh, I don't know what goes on in that man's head," he replied. He gave her a good look up and down. "What's your name? Let me guess, Sakura or Hana."

"Aimi," she snapped.

"Close," he said, resting his hands on the back of his head.

He walked over to the worn out door. It looked like it was ready to fall of the hinges.

"When you start feeling well, just come down stairs. We can get you something to eat," he said, living the room.

Aimi was left alone in the rotting room.

* * *

**So Aimi lives. You should have known that she was going to live seeing how I kept mentioning her. But do you know how? Probably will say in chapter 9 or 11; one of the shorter chapters.**

**Grant and Lucia will be seeing you next chapter as they go to find that mutant who is in need of help.**

**The OC you met in this chapter is Jericho. He is brought to us by the wonderful Munamana, who also brought you Mason. If Jericho seemed familiar, there is a reason.**

_**Jericho aka David Wilks – He is the over-confident, younger brother of Mason Wilks. He is tired of running and is ready to stand up for mutants.**_

**You will be seeing a lot of him. I can see major conflict, family-kind, in the near future. ;p**

**Remember to answer the QotD in the previous chapter. Like the last two QotD, the answer will be featured next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, some thing before I get started.**

**Check out my stories, X-Men:Trials, Mews, and my new story, My Life of Honey and Roses.**

**Mews is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. It is pretty hard to explain, but is set in an alternate universe. It will be updated randomly.**

**Mew: ****Chapter 1 is out!**

**My Life of Honey and Roses is a Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic. It is based in modern times in the avatar universe. Benders are hiding and regular humans have no clue of their existance. But things change. Main characters so far are Josie and Luke. May turn in to a SYOC once I get the story rolling. It will be a time filler when I am not doing this one.**

**My Life of Honey and Roses: ****Chapter 1 is out!**

**Previous Question of the Day:****_ Why does Magneto wear a cape?_**

* * *

Lucia had no clue what the mutant looked like or what her powers were.

"Did you get any information about this mutant?" asked Grant.

"I just know she is this way and needs help," answered Lucia.

The walked down the sidewalk of the street. The street itself was collapsed. It looked like a canyon.

"So we don't know anything about her, other than she's a chick," confirmed Grant.

"Well, I would kind of assume that _she _is a girl. Though you never know," said Lucia. "I heard there is an assassin in another city that is a mutant. He appearly can change his gender."

"What?!"

"Yup, just from a man to a woman. He apparently can change other people, too," explained Lucia.

"No way!"

Lucia nodded. Grant was stunned.

"Mutie!"

"What now?" muttered Grant.

The duo looked around them, but no Purifiers were around. They grew confused.

"I heard them, but where are they?" asked Grant.

They walked a little bit further and looked around a corner. There, in an abandoned car lot were a whole lot of Purifiers. They appeared to be a mixture of Reds and Greys. They seemed to be surrounding someone or something.

Grant started to get angry at the sight of all the Purifiers. He got so worked up, his hands started flashing with energy.

"Calm down, Grant. You're going to get us noticed," whispered Lucia.

Of course, a Purifier turned around at that moment and shouted when they laid eyes upon the duo.

Of course, thought Lucia.

The Purifer gathered some of the others and attacked the duo. Though there was still a lot surrounding whatever it was they were surrounding.

Grant made quick work of the ones that rushed them. Lucia dodged the blows and started making her way over to the center of the circle.

Lucia gasped at what she saw. It was the mutant they were looking for. It had to be.

She was collapsed in the middle of the car lot. Lucia was able to get closer to her. She noticed the body move a little, atleast she wasn't dead.

Her face was down on the ground, and her hair covering whatever of her face wasn't; so Lucia couldn't get a good look at her. Though she looked pretty beat up.

Her black hair was in a mess and had dirt in it, probably from being thrown on to the ground. Her long body lay scattered on to the ground, her arms sprawled out in front of her. Her body was twisted. She looked beyond hurt.

Lucia was finally able to reach the girl and helped move her. She was able to get her head off the ground and the hair out of her face.

Lucia watched as her eyes opened slowly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Obviously not, she thought.

The girl looked thrashed. There was no way she was alright.

The girl looked at Lucia with her brown eyes and nodded. She sat up and placed her hand on the back of her head.

"Those bastards jumped me," she said.

She reached for a hair tie around her wrist and put her hair up into a ponytail.

Lucia couldn't stop staring. The girl looked normal enough when she was down, but now that she is up and moving, Lucia saw what the Purifiers saw. Her ears for one thing were not normal. They were pointed a bit and had a little hair on the tips.

The girl stood up, soon followed by Lucia.

Lucia noticed she also had a tail, one that was bushy. It was a dark brown closer to her but faded into black as the fur got closer to the tip of the tail.

How come I didn't notice that before, thought Lucia. Maybe the way she was lying hid the tail.

Lucia shook her head and looked around. Grant was fighting of the last of the Purifiers. He had taken on the entire group while Lucia was dealing with the girl. She wished she would have helped him.

Seeing how he was hurting just a few moments ago.

Once Grant was done, he walked over to the two girls. The tailed-girl pushed back whatever hair was not in her ponytail behind her ear and smiled.

"So are you the mutant who was in trouble?" he asked.

With that, Lucia slapped her forehead.

"No, she's a human who was going to a school dance," Lucia commented.

Grant looked at her confused. He asked a stupid question, and what was even worse was, he was serious.

"My name is Lucia, by the way; and this is Grant."

Grant waved.

"My name is Zia."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is you powers?" asked Lucia.

Zia turned to Lucia.

"I have Hyena Mimicry," she explained. "I have my permanent mutations; my ears and this tail. But I also transform into a more animalistic form. My teeth grow sharper and my nails grow into claws. I have heightened senses in that form. Unfortunately, I could have used those a couple of minutes ago."

"So what happened?" asked Grant.

"Like I said to your friend, those dudes jumped me from behind. They hit me across the head with one of those stupid batons and knocked me out. Last thing I remember was being called 'Mutie'."

"Then at least you weren't out for very long. We came as soon as they said that," said Grant.  
Zia nodded. A stared at Grant. The clueless boy was oblivious to the girl crushing on him. But Lucia noticed and rolled her eyes.

Idiot, she thought.

"I don't know where Emma wants us to take you," said Lucia.

"Who?"

"Emma Frost," repeated Grant. Zia still looked confused. "Of the X-Men."

Zia tilted her head.

"So she's a good guy?" she asked.

Grant gasped.

"Of course she is," he said. "She was the one who told us you needed help."

"Oh," Zia said, like she had some sort of epiphany.

"I can take her from here."

The group turned around. There, crouching on a nearby chain-link fence, was Nightcrawler. Lucia knew of him. He was one of the original X-Men, still part of the group actually. He can teleport people and things. Most people were afraid of him. Not because of his powers, but because he was a mutant and looked different. Similar to Zia, his X-gene caused mutations on the outside too. Many called him a blue demon. He had a tail and everything. Though up close, Lucia didn't find him scary at all. More like a large, blue stuffed animal.

"I came as soon as I was done evacuating a building. Glad to see you had everything here," he said.

He teleported in front of the group. Zia freaked and hid behind Grant. Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you by the way," said Lucia, ignoring the teenage girl. "I am Lucia and this is Grant."

"Yes, Emma told me about you two. Thank you for helping," he said. "It's okay Zia. Emma told me to take you to a safe place."

The girl peeked out from behind Grant.

"So you're a good guy?" she asked.

"I like to think I am."

Zia came out from behind Grant and walked up to Nightcrawler.

"Emma wants me to ask you if you could meet her up at the hotel nearby. Heaven Inn, I believe it is called," said Nightcrawler.

Grant and Lucia nodded simitaniously.

"Good," he said, grabbing onto Zia's hand. "Keep up with the good work."

And with that, Nightcrawler and Zia were gone.

"You okay?" asked Lucia.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Grant.

"You took on an entire group of those dudes," Lucia said, gesturing to the unconcious bodies that lay scattered around them.

"Eh, I'm good like that. I play football against harder people," he bragged.

Lucia chuckled and started walking away.

"Right," she said. "You coming? We don't want to keep Emma waiting."

Grant ran to catch up with her.

"So that Zia girl-" he started.

"Is way to young for you," Lucia cut him off.

Grant blushed.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that," he stuttered.

"Uh-huh," Lucia said. "You seem a bit like a player."

"I am not a player," said Grant.

"Right. Than why were you at the rally? You don't seem to be up-to-date on your mutant politics. You didn't even know you were a mutant until today," argued Lucia.

"I was there..."

"Hmm?"

"To pick up girls. But that doesn't make me a player!" He added the last part with a loud voice.

"Right."

"Anyway, my question was why was she out here by herself?" he asked.

"Probably came with either friends or family and got separated," Lucia answered.  
They walked a bit in silence.

"Sheesh, I don't hit on girls who are that younger than me," he muttered.

"Uh-huh. Right. You just hit on woman older than you. Like say... Emma."

"Shut-up!"

Lucia chuckled.

Grant smiled.

"Glad to see you're laughing and smiling," he said.

Lucia looked away and blushed.

He didn't have to say that, she thought.

"Anyway, Emma is just a harmless crush. It's not like expecting anything. She's pretty and that's it," he added.

"Okay," Lucia said.

* * *

**Answer: Magneto wears a cape so he can wrap it around himself and wear it like a fabulous scarf and be the envy of the mutant world. ~ Arina-Peachy**

**Two times in a row. Nice. Everyone who reviews, be sure to answer the question. It is fun to read the answers you come up with. So the next QotD relates to the situation I mentioned in the last chapter.**

**Queston of the Day: Who is the chick from X-Men from space?**

**I don't understand. Please help.**

**By the way, I made mention of a mutant who can change genders. If you can give me his name, extra bonus points for you, along with a good shout out. Hint: He can be found either on my profile or possibly in one of my stories.**

**OC ALERT! You had just met an OC in this chapter. Her name... Zia. She was brought to us by the lovely The Lady Cloudy.**

**Zia Abbott - Mutant. 16. Hyena mimicry. She was born in Italy, but was adopted and move to California when she was four.**

**She may make some cameos later in the story. Also, she is a bit younger than the other characters. **

**Speaking of characters.**

_**Grant - Mutant. Energy projection.**_

_**Lucia - Mutant. Glass manipulation.**_

_**Adrian - Mutant. Density control.**_

_**Aimi - Mutant. Unknown power for now.**_

_**Emma Frost - Mutant. Telepath and crystal mimicry.**_

_**Mason - Mutant. Wind manipulation.**_

_**Jericho - Mutant. Unknown power for now.**_

_**Zia - Mutant. Hyena mimicry.**_

_**Quicksilver - Mutant. Speedster.**_

_**Nightcrawler - Mutant. Teleportation.**_

_**Clare - Mutant. Unknown power for now. (Vote on my profile. =^^=)**_

**That's all the characters so far off of the top of my head. Mention in the previews if I missed anyone. I don't want to be bothered to go back and look through eight chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is my third chapter for today. Yup, I'm breaking the pattern; mainly because I'm bored and I don't want to submit this tomorrow. Also I am doing a paper in English and sort of failing that class, so I need to focus on it. So probably no new chapters tomorrow. Sorry, but school needs to start coming first. Especially seeing how I have to redo first semester of english this semester or I can't graduate. Also first semester government. That is going to be four classes online. Government, English, Math, and History. I skipped a lot of classes. Like the entire first quarter of gov. Yup, don't follow in my footsteps or you will suffer.**

**Anyway, I am going to give another QotD seeing how I won't be on tomorrow most likely. It will be at the end. I am hoping to make this a long one. It should start introducing the Brotherhood into this story.**

**Remember to review after reading this chapter. I actually become really, really happy while ready them. They make my emoness go away. Emoness... Note, not a real word. Not yet. Not until I copyright it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aimi walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a door. She opened it and looked inside.

There he was... Jericho, lounging on a couch. He looked bored out of his mind. He sat up when he noticed Aimi in the doorway. He smiled.

"Come on in," he said, wavng her in.

She walked into the room, but stayed close to the door. Jericho patted the seat beside him.

"Sit," he insisted.

"No thank-you."

"Why not?"

"Don't you know she finds you creepy."

The last voice came from behind Aimi. She jumped at the sound of it. It had startled her. She turned around and saw a white-haired man behind her.

Where did he come from, she asked herself.

"Ah, this is Quicksilver. The man who rescued you," answered Jericho, like he was reading her mind.

"I only saved you because we have use for your powers," said Quicksilver.

Next thing Aimi knew, Quicksilver was no lorger in front of her; He was lying on the second couch in the room.

"You need to start looking out for yourself," he continued.

Aimi's powers...

_The pillar was falling. She closed her eyes. She her the thud of the pillar crashing down. Was she dead? Do you hear the sound of the object as it kills you?_

_She opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. Atleast she didn't think she was. She looked at the pillar that lay on the ground. The concrete surrounding it was cracking._

_People were still screaming. Aimi needed to get out of there. But she felt light headed. She become very dizzy and passed out._

She is a mutant, like her dad. But what were her powers. She wasn't a speedster; she didn't remember running. She didn't think she was a teleporter either.

"You don't know what your powers are do you?" asked Quicksilver.

He had a cocky tone to his voice.

Now that seems in character, thought Aimi. Just how he was described.

She remembered the stories her dad used to tell. Of the X-Men. Of the Brotherhood. He used to talk about Cyclops and Xavier and Magneto and even Quicksilver. Though he never mentioned Jericho.

As she remained silent, Quicksilver and Jericho took that as a yes. Quicksilver scoffed.

"Well, you can't just say she has powers and not tell her what they are," argued Jericho.

Quicksilver shook his head.

"Shadow matter," stated the man. "Your power is called shadow matter. Usually mutants, first day mutants such as yourself, can only acess simple powers. Mainly using matter blades. They have heightened senses yes and can react a bit faster. But you... You used powers that only a mutant who has mastered shadow matter can use. You traveled in your matter form. You traveled faster than me."

Aimi was amazed. She did that.

"We, I, can help you with your powers," Jericho butted in. "But only if you help the mutants with the war."

Lucia and Grant managed to get to the hotel in one piece. Not many Purifiers between the two places.

I wonder if the X-Men have something to do with that, asked Lucia.

They walked in.

The inside was gorgeous. It was like heaven. The walls were a pearly white. The floors were white marble. There were chandeleirs hanging from the high ceiling. There were even pillars made out of marble. It looked like a museum of angels.

Lucia looked around in awe.

Atleast this wasn't touched by the Purifiers, thought Lucia.

"Welcome."

The duo looked around. Their eyes finally stopped on Emma. She was standing at the other side of the room. She was a bit hidden, standing near a pillar.

"Thank you for helping out that young mutant. She is getting the medical treatment she needs. And it is all thanks to your help," said Emma.

Grant was back to drooling. Lucia sighed. Emma floated closer.

"I have discovered the other mutant who's powers showed during the rally," she said.

"She's alive?" asked Lucia in amazement.

"Yes. I don't know why I wasn't able to sense her before, but I can now," she said.

"Where is she? We can help," offered Grant.

"She is with the Brotherhood. They are very dangerous and to strong for you to go. I will send the X-Men to help her if she needs any. I need you guys to help any mutants on the streets. With the X-Men busy, the Purifiers will have free reign to harm and take any mutant they please."

Lucia and Grant paused.

"Take?"

"Yes, the Purifiers for some reason are taking the Mutants. I have no clue for what reason they are doing this, though," explained Emma.

The duo looked at each other.

"Anyway we can help," reassured Grant.

Emma smiled.

"Thank-you."

She began to float away, but stopped and looked at Grant.

"And thank you for the compliments."

With that she disappeared.

Grant blushed.

"Wha-"

"Compliments, eh?" Lucia said with a smirk. "Just a simple crush?"

"I was thinking a few things, but I didn't want her to hear them," stuttered Grant.

"She's a telepath. She reads minds, dummy."

"Hey, a friend shouldn't talk that way to a friend," Grant said.

He threw his arm over her shoulders and leaned on her. He was laughing. She couldn't help but laugh along.

* * *

**Hope that was long enough for you. Again, I may not be able to post tomorrow, so this is an apology in advance. I get my assignment tomorrow. It is a creative writing based on Hamlet. I want to put time into it. But don't worry. I will post the day after tomorrow for sure.**

**Question of the Day: What is the worst nickname Wolverine has ever gotten?**

**I say Snaggle-tooth, but eh... Opinions. They are great like that. Respond. Your answers make me laugh. Especially the cape answer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about yesterday, I was writing a short short for English. We had to choose a theme from a list. Apparently all the themes related to Hamlet. I choose madness and had to create a character you was mad/crazy within one page. My first try ended bloody horrible. My second try I am some what proud of. My mom is reading them. As soon as I turn it in, I will post in on my fiction press account.**

**Anyways, the story. So... Speedy recap!**

_**Grant, Lucia, Adrian, and Aimi are all at the rally. Lucia and Grant meet each other and discover that the other is a mutant. They end up looking for a safe place to hide together. Adrian is at the rally because he was once a Purifier. Though his powers showed during the rally and soon he was attacked by his ex-"family". He was rescued by the X-Men. Aimi had just gotten off a boat from Japan and had walked in on the rally. The chaos had happened and she was knocked unconscious by her powers. She was saved by the Brotherhood. Anyway, back to Lucia and Grant. While walking around, they come across a mutant hide away. It houses mutant runaways that are protected by a mutant named Mason. They leave, though Mason tries to convince Lucia to stay for her own safety. Lucia refuses. They continue walking and meet Emma Frost. She enlists them in helping save mutants from Purifiers. They end up helping Zia, a teenage mutant who was being attacked by Purifiers in a car lot. Meanwhile, Aimi is talking to a dude name Jericho about the Brotherhood. They are soon joined by Quicksilver, who had saved Aimi during the rally when she was knocked out.**_

**What will happen to Lucia and Grant next? Do the Purifiers have alterior motives? Will Adrian be able to overcome being a mutant? What reasons did Quicksilver save Aimi? What does he have planned for her powers? Where is Mason and Clare?**

**Hahaha questions... Got to love them. Speaking of questions, the last QotD.**

**Previous Question of the Day: ****_What is the worst nickname Wolverine has ever gotten?_**

* * *

Aimi sat there on the couch next to Jericho. He was explaining how mutants were suffering and about his past.

"I was born in Chicago. It is a big city. When something big happens there, everyone across the country knows about it. It's not easy to cover up secrets like in a small town in the middle of no where.

I felt like I was always in the shadow of my brother growing up. My parents always had issues with comparing me to him. 'Your older brother is so amazing. He's a football star. What do you do?' How horrible it was to be compared to my older brother by my own parents. To be called a screw up by my own parents. To be ignored by my own parents.

I tried sports. I tried football and hockey; but I couldn't compare. My teammates were horrible. 'You suck at sports!' 'Just give up!' 'You screw everything up!'

I gave up with sports, my parents' attention, and being my brother. But once I stopped trying to be my brother, I discovered my talent. Art. I loved it.

I thought my life was finally going to be okay. My brother was happy with sports. My parents were happy watching him. I was happy with my art. Everyone was happy. But things quickly changed.  
My brother, around 16, started showing signs of being a mutant. Our parents were mortified. They had no clue how to treat him after finding out. They tried to be understanding and considerate, but failed. They ended up just keeping it a dirty little secret. But when they started to test for the X-Gene in Illinois, he couldn't handle it. He wasn't going to be able to play sports anymore nor keep the secret, so what was the point? He was 17 when he left. Only a year after he showed.

I was in 9th grade when he left. Not something you want to start high school with. People asked questions. 'Where's your brother?' 'Did he runaway?' 'Of course he ran away! The real question is why?' I promised I would keep my brother a secret. If the government found out he was a mutant, the entire family would be watched.

My parents got asked those same questions too. They couldn't handle it and withdrew. They were no longer happy. I tried to cheer them up and do sports. I managed to make the football team and stay on for a little bit. It made my parents a bit happier. I guess it reminded them of him.

And just as soon as I felt like they were happy, I went and screwed it up. My own mutations showed a year later after He left. My parents went into deja vu and withdrew once more. They ignored me and tried to keep me a secret like my brother.

I ended up getting kicked off the football team for acting out. Apparently, I was acting out because I had stress at home. Of course I did. My brother ran away and my parents seemed to hate me for me. I got no attention at home. My teachers and classmates would ignore because I "looked scary". I guess I wanted attention so I went looking for it.

Later that year I ended up in juvie. I was caught using my powers to destroy a brick wall near the skate park. My parents were terrified of me. Even worse, they were terrified that they were now being watched. I was sentenced to juvie for two years, but got out in one for good behavior.

Now I knew why my brother had to leave. I did too. I had to get out of there, so I did. I didn't even say good-bye to my parents. I just left.

I went looking for him. Word on the street was my brother set up a garage in San Francisco, so I went there. I ended up finding him pretty easily. A little girl, about half my age at the time, led me to him. She was pretty pale, pretty much white, but she sad she knew where my brother was.

I half expected him to be fighting. He always was a fighter back home. If he thought it to be wrong, he said something. But when I got there, he was doing nothing. He was actually pretending to be human.  
I asked him to fight with me. The way mutants are treated is wrong. I wanted to do something. But he refused to help. He had changed in that one-and-a-half year. He became a pussy.

I couldn't handle it and stormed out. That wuss refused to help his own brother. His own flesh and blood. In some alleys I was hanging out in, I ended up meeting this mutant named Toad. He introduced me to the Brother, after a little persuasion.

And that's how I ended up here."

The way he explained his life was horrible. It was depressing that someone would have been put through all that.

He really has suffered, thought Aimi.

"Anyway enough about me," he said, leaning towards the girl. "Tell me about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," agreed Quicksilver.

Aimi almost forgot he was there. He was lounging on the other couch that faced them. He looked like he was both bored and interested.

"Well, I was born in Fuji City, Japan."

* * *

**Answer: ****_Side bangs! ~ Princess Calypse_**

**Thank you for submitting an answer.**

**Ahhh! Cliff hanger! I am splitting the history lesson here. Aimi's history will be in the next chapter. Also because she is an established character, most of her history will be from the flash back in the game. But not much is given other than how she got to the States, so I will be filling some stuff in here and there.**

**Anyway, I think I may or may not update tomorrow. I want to focus on the videos seeing I only have two done and I still need six more. (Clare, Mason, Adrian, Zia, Aimi, and Jericho.) Be sure to check if I update.**

**And sorry that this one is so late in the day. I was sick today. Sometimes when I stand up, my vision goes and I collapse or almost collapse. It is becoming dangerous. Just the other day I almost fell in the bathroom. The shower/tub door kept me from falling. But I loose all my eye sight and I become unbalanced.**

**Enough pitying me though, thank you to all who have submited an OC and keep them coming. I will be allowing people who have already submitted an OC's to submit another one. That's two OC's. But the second has to be human. They can either be a normal person, a Purifier, and soon a new type of group is being introduced, the U-Men. so that is normal, a Purifier, or a U-Men. Those who haven't submitted a human can submit one now. The form is one my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized I didn't give a Question of the Day last chapter. Sorry about that. To make up for it I am giving a QotD and trivia question.**

**Last chapter, we had just gotten to where Aimi was telling us of her past.**

**Trivia Question: ****_What colour are Scott Summer's (aka Cyclops) eyes? (When his powers are shut off.)_**

**Answer at the bottom.**

"There isn't much to tell. I was born in Fuji City, Japan.

My dad is Shiro Yoshida. He was a mutant, though he hid his identity with a mask. He was part of the X-Men for a brief time, but cut times with them and moved back to Japan.

There he met my mom. She was a normal human, but they still loved each other. They were married a year later. I was born about two years after that.

I was very happy with my life in Japan. My parents always cared for me and watched out for my safety growing up. I was their only child, so I guess that might be the reason.

Just recently my family was supposed to have fled to the States from Japan on a cargo ship. My parents wanted me to be safe from the anti-mutant attacks that were happening in Japan. My father and I went down to the docks one night. He told me to get on the boat and he would get my mom. I got on the boat, but my parents didn't. They stayed behind.

I had just arrived when the rally was happening."

Aimi paused.

"Not really a sad story like yours," she added.

Jericho shook his head.

"Doesn't have to be a sad story. It's your past, not some Twilight book," he replied.

Quicksilver just laid there.

"So you're dad was Sunfire," he said.

"I didn't know his X-Men name," Aimi said.

"Anyway, now knowing your past, the X-Men will probably try to take you to their side," said Quicksilver.

He sat up for the first time in two hours.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Of course it is!" insisted Jericho.

"They are the exact opposite of us. They wish for mutants and humans to live together, even if it means that mutants are the ones getting trampled," explained Quicksilver. "The X-Men will probably want you because of your dad's identity."

"Oh." Aimi realized what was happening and sighed.

She jumped when all of the sudden someone knocked on the front door.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Them."

**Answer: ****_Blue_**

**Ooooo, who's 'them'? I think it is pretty obvious but make sure to catch the next chapter to find out for sure. Attention! User OC's should be present around chapter 12 and 13. Right now I am just giving some of the already introduced characters a past.**

**Question of the Day: ****_What mutant powers would the characters of Twilight have?_**

**Notice! I do not support the reading of Twilight in any way, shape, or form. It is a poorly written book, at least in my opinion, the opinions of my fellow classmates, and the opinion of two of my AP teachers.**


End file.
